


Pretty No Face

by StinkKat001



Series: Creepypasta/ Marble Hornets and Etc. Omegaverse Stories [4]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Zalgo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming Bites, Creepypasta, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Flirty Zalgo, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of Forced Relationship, Office Sex, Old fashioned Slenderman, Omega Slenderman, Omega Verse, Porn with some plot, Requested Story, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Stress Relief, Stressed Slenderman, Surprise Sex, Tags in a Mess, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Workaholic Slenderman, Workplace Sex, mentions of arranged marriages, surprise meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: Requested story;It was like any other day for the faceless being known as Slenderman who was always so deeply enthralled in his work to pay attention to his surroundings until an infamous demon comes sauntering in to his office to bother him for the better or worse.





	Pretty No Face

Today was just overall dull and plain out boring where little to nothing really occurred that would keep one’s attention for too long. That is how it felt but ten times worse for the slender being stuck up in his office on the top floor of his mansion. Nothing interesting was happening besides the usual paper work that involved outsiders to the forest getting to close for his liking and the insiders that lived among him being quite reckless all the time. It got many residing within his homely residence seriously hurt 'in various different ways that got him highly annoyed by their idiotic actions that went up to the injuries. They are killers after all which he can be very understanding to it yet only to a point before he decided he had enough and the papers in hand would bind ones together in order to achieve peace between the heated rivalries.

Worst part to it was sometimes none would listen due to his secondary gender being an Omega in the beginning so that’s why he was taking such drastic actions. No longer will they be able to tell him off saying they were not mindless robots underneath him but more free individuals. They were in fact people that can have intelligent minds that weren't going to be tied down to others they didn’t like a single bit. In his opinion they were right to a degree with the exception to a few with having quote unquote intelligent minds, maybe what be better described was that they had shattered ones that needed a good fix up. A fix up that would take only around two people being matched up with one another, dominant Alphas with submissive Omegas then neutral Betas with their own kind where they can help the other participant in their troubling issues.

Slenderman being the old fashioned, stubborn ‘prick’ of a person he was thought this was the absolute best route to go down with as everyone in the mansion wasn't thinking before their actions. Nobody was exactly doing that for their own benefit so in return like always in his case he had to take that step for them in response to their careless retaliation. He was doing what he ought to have done this much earlier on then to have left them to their own devices that was only ruining everything. Papers signing away the dignity and freedom that once was held by the residents will no longer be theirs though if they knew this from the start, they never had it when he had total reign. It was for the best that he did this to regain what he lost and that being respect. 

“... This isn’t going to make me well liked whatsoever...?” The faceless Omega quietly muttered to himself, not clearly expecting a response since he was all alone.

“It isn’t but that’s how the world works with the troubled that doesn’t listen?”

A familiar deep, sultry voice replied smoothly that instantly took the slender being from his work to look up at the person now in his office. The Omega with no face, only a blank slate more so surprisingly twisted a bit in a totally shocked look with right now he was blushing heavily when hearing it. It reminded him to his Alpha mate that he spent so many long centuries with and when he does look up from his papers piled on his desk the blush once a light pink darkened a whole shade on his pale white bony cheeks. Soon he saw the demon with a long flowing cape draped over his broad shoulders was standing there highly amused to his reaction alone where right behind him a portal flashed open then disappeared as quickly as it came leaving the two by themselves in the tight squeezed office. An Alpha like that demon was what Slenderman wanted in one, strong, smart, charismatic and very powerful that was such a turn on for him.

“Zalgo, dear what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be well y’know working back in the Underworld dealing with that Alpha turned feral?” He asked in bewilderment to the demon Alpha when neatly stacking his papers which he carefully moves it to the edge of his dark oak desk for a later time to complete.

“I’ve already thankfully deal with that issue so don’t worry your pretty no face about it, kay?” A toothy grin was given to him that didn’t help his flustered expression. “And I just wanted to visit you, that’s all. See watcha doing which is super boring the more I look at it?”

The Omega tiredly sighs when turning his head to look over at the papers stacked that when he finished doing them would change many lives, “... Boring work, yes it may be to you but what it is to me is very important to finish”

“Yeah... Papers that would arrange the residents to your manor to each other? I see that your matching that smiling joker guy with your hooded proxy?” The demon Alpha said in between wide mouthed yawns displaying his exhaustion and lack of interest in the matter. 

“That smiling joker guy goes by the name Jeff the killer and my hooded proxy is Hoodie by the way who you’ve seen before to my many visits to the Underworld to meet you”

“An odd choice, don’t you think to pair the two together? I remembered correctly that their personalities clash quite a bit with each other?” 

“They do and that’s why I've chosen them to be a pair besides of course being an Alpha Omega pair that makes it easier. It’s the personalities from both that can help ease their different types of reckless issues they’ve dealt in the past with no good change” Slenderman thoroughly explains to the other man decided that his desk was the best place to take a seat. 

Zalgo slowly nods in acknowledgement when twisting his floating head above his shoulders to get a better look at his Omega mate he can see was obviously stressed over it. “You look so obviously tense over this ordeal? You shouldn’t be whatsoever at all? You’re only telling whose boss around here by displaying your power over them?” His voice is laced with a small amount of forced concern over the male at his desk he had pushed himself off to walk behind him. Eventually he gotten an idea in his head that surely help his long-term mate out and possibly give him something else more intimate in return. “Maybe I can help ease that stress out if you don’t mind? The both of us really do need the good stress reliever if I do say so myself?” He purrs deeply as he moved his large hands over to the Omega’s own sloping shoulders that he began to softly massage with care. The results to his massaging was instant when Slender lets out a low groan mixed with held back relief and as well to not his surprise hidden lust. The last part with the lust however came when the demon Alpha left from the trail his hands made from the massage a couple deep bite marks from his canines that had a sharp point to them.

“... O-oh ah Zalgo, you. You don’t have to do this for me?” The other silently croaked out that further humored him.

“Oh, but I must when you’ve been through so much from those uncaring, disrespectful little creatures that you try to help them in their time of need?” He continued to chuckle amongst the gentle rubs that started to lower down the back whilst licking up the blood from his teeth and his mate’s bruised neck with his split tongue. “And so soon near your heat. It must be so badly annoying for you to bear” A surprised squeak came from his Omega that stares back at him clearly not realizing that his heat cycle must’ve been so easily noted to his Alpha’s nostrils.

“How did you know that my heat was coming? Hell, even I didn’t know my heat was going to come any day now?”

“You know that, my pretty no face. I’ve had it circled on my calendar each and every month so that I will always be there when you're in such a predicament. No one else other than myself will quench that heat of yours”

It made him laugh light heartily upon observing the light blush on his Omega turning into a deep dark red that no amount of rubbing would get rid its embarrassing nature. The demon loved that color on the other’s face that he couldn’t imagine what else can be achieved by him and his massaging that was still furthering down his mate’s back. “Why don’t we get a head start on that heat of yours?” That heat was going to come by any time soon and Zalgo wanted to be there in the flesh to experience such pleasure squirming underneath his built body that now in the present time was getting hard at the thought. His hands soon held onto the tall, slender Omega’s waist with respect in being careful yet had a firm grip on it so no one else can have the other except for him. Eventually Zalgo swirled the chair on wheels around so that he was face to face with the other that crossed his legs over one another that can be easily told had slippery slick slipping down his thighs.

“... I. I guess I wouldn’t mind the head start? I t-think. Think feel my heat already coming? I think I feel it coming...?” Slenderman managed to groan out that broken sentence.

The chair the no having face Omega was sitting on was made to go back half the way until it had stopped in its tracks when leaning against the desk, “Good baby because I see that lust burning up inside you wanting me to ravish it to your heart’s desire, huh?” Zalgo smirked devilishly, undoing each button to the jet-black jacket and pants fashionably worn by his mate that before long he stared down at the nude body that was his flushed Omega quivering in anticipation. A generous amount of slick was preparing itself between Slender’s legs that basically cried out to be fucked rough and raw by the Alpha that no time would be given to recover from such harsh thrusts. Right then and there the demon leader to the Underworld wanted to jump in to take his mate on the office floor, not caring that they would surely be heard by anyone walking by the room to his passionate love making yet he didn’t do such a thing to his Omega. This time he wanted the love made by them to be taken slow where it would take hours before either one to come as it was his little trick to play with his Omega’s head taken by the heat’s emotions. “You’re acting like such a dirty lil’ slut with me. I love it” He growled deeply in is mate’s ear that sounded like a monstrous beast then a man as he tilted the other in the perfect angle. 

“A-argh...” The slender Omega currently sitting in a rather awkward position on his chair shivered from the unexpected cold breeze that passed through his exceptionally pale white skin, “... Zalgo. Alpha p-please... I. I n-n-need... You’re making me really uncomfortable right now...”

“... Oh, I am? How unfortunate but hey I can make you feel much more comfortable now when I got you riding my knotted cock~” Zalgo chuckles that sounded more like a rumbling purr than anything else to the faceless being’s ear.

A somewhat annoyed groan that it was mixed with the heat’s desire to be knotted and filled to the brim with his Alpha’s seed where he would be bearing in months' time a litter of pups that was his Alpha and his own. That part to his Omega nature to wanting to be submissive and please his mate did annoy him but with Zalgo here and his heat approaching his attitude towards it had been placed for the time being on the back burner. Slender can stay aloof to that as he wishes but sooner or later, he will be made to carry his Alpha’s pups to keep the linage since it was his duty to being a mated Omega. Out of thought at the moment with the possibilities to carrying a few delicate pups inside him that due to his heat would come inevitably true was quickly cut short once feeling the tip to his Alpha’s cock line up against his slick covered entrance. “... Ah. A-ah Zalgo, Alpha. Please...” He softly whimpered, beginning to squirm and whither in sudden thinning patience to the other that was becoming agonizingly slow with him.

 “Hm? Please what, dearie of mines~”

“... Please, oh please fuck me?! Show me whose boss by fucking me rough and raw…?!?” Slender pathetically begs.

“Heh, sure thing my pretty no face” The Alpha hums as he gave a sharp toothy grin ready to devour his mate that he had now placed on his back against the dark oak desk. Claws that resembled finely sharped daggers dug themselves deep within the pale Omega’s sweat covered nude self that earned a pained cry. It was an angelic melody to the demon’s ears when lining himself and before long he had slammed mercilessly in the other male’s tight hole that seemed to be a perfect fit for his rimmed cock that grown stiff in patiently awaiting anticipation. An anticipation to be inside ramming his heat stricken Omega that was finally being fulfilled this very moment. “You like that, huh? You love your one and only Alpha and mate giving in to your heat? You’re acting like a needy slut with me... Gah, I love it so, so very much~” He replied, bent down where he whispered that in his Omega’s ear as he continued to thrust with enough force to leave aching muscles for days.

The quick, hastily made thrusts were becoming even more so as Slender balled up his bony hands into tight fists that held tightly around his Alpha’s shoulders. “... I do so, so very much?! P-please continue!? Show me what real pain a-and pleasure is…!?!” An incoherent mess of jumbled words even Zalgo must admit he really couldn’t understand completely but he didn’t care to learn as he kept up with his pace. It wouldn’t be too long before the Alpha demon would unleash his load into the needy Omega sprawled out on the desk with legs eventually making itself wrapped around his waist. “... Alpha!? I f-feel your knot so hurry the fuck up...!?!” His knot was indeed swelling up in size to his not surprise which soon he did exactly what his Omega yelled back at him in aroused anger. He emits a low moan that echoed throughout the small office they were in as he lazily lowers down to rest his head on the Omega male’s chest slowly breathing in shallow breathes for air.

“Heh, that was amazing?”

The Slenderman nodded in agreement as he pushed up from the desk, “... It was. Now if you may I have to get back to work and notify them on the news…"

“Aww... C’mon, baby. One more time or hell we can cuddle?” Zalgo insisted when sitting down in the chair taking his mate down with him to sit on his lap. “You don’t have to work all the time, y’know? It isn’t really one for Omegas to work all the time and neglect their Alpha mate?”

A soft peck was given in reassurance to the now impatient Alpha that was his mate wanting some attention from him since he was wellbeing pretty preoccupied with his stress heavy work. “My apologies then I let you stay and... Cuddle while I finish...?” A sigh leaves the Omega who would’ve rolled his eyes if he had any to begin with as he stares back over at the demon behind him. It was an hour or two that Slender was fully finished with his work that in no time he would tell the residents in the mansion in a group meeting to the upcoming changes he made that intermingled everyone. Right now, though he couldn’t care too much on the matter when being currently dragged by the hand by his Alpha that wanted him without the work pilling on him taking his attention. Soon he was set up in his perfectly made nest that was only a few bunched up blankets and pillows to cuddle up with his mate to which he done so for the remaining night.


End file.
